Un Regalo de Navidad
by DianaLauraHPFan
Summary: Sora no sabe qué regalarle a Taichi en Navidad, pero llega Mimi y le ayuda con ese regalo, y aprovechando para entrenarla para que se confiese a Tai. ¿Logrará Sora confesársele a Taichi, su mejor amigo de la infancia?


Hola a todos ^^ Soy nueva escribiendo un OneShot de Digimon, por fa no me odien si está mal redactado o con una mala trama, pero haré el intento n-n Es un OS OneShot Taiora, es sobre qué hubiera pasado si Taichi y Sora hubieran quedado, así que entren y lean ^^

**Aclaración** Digimon no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá desgraciadamente ¬¬ Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, pero de ser mío hubiera dejado a Taichi con Sora y a Yamato con Mimi, y tanto el capítulo de Navidad como el Epílogo jamás hubieran existido ^^

**Summary** Sora no sabe qué regalarle a Taichi en Navidad, pero llega Mimi y le ayuda con ese regalo, y aprovechando para entrenarla para que se confiese a Tai. ¿Logrará Sora confesársele a Taichi, su mejor amigo de la infancia?

**Pairing Taichi x Sora, Friendship Mimi x Sora, Biyomon x Sora** -Síp, Biyomon aparecerá xD-

* * *

Un Regalo de Navidad: Taichi x Sora

Era 24 de Diciembre, estaba una bella pelirroja de ojos color rubí y tez morena, de 19 años admirando el puente Arcoíris, el lugar a donde siempre va a relajarse y a pensar con tranquilidad, cada vez que tenía un problema, se escapaba y se iba a ese puente que marcó su niñez para meditar; pensaba que era la única persona que estaba ahí sola, cuando de repente oye una voz muy familiar, una voz dulce que Sora reconoció al instante.

-¿Sora? ¿Eres tú?

Síp, esa voz era irreconocible.

-Hola Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estaba sola- Dijo Sora con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-Pues pensaste mal- Bromeó Mimi, y luego habló -Lo que pasa es que estuve paseando por aquí a pensar en qué le regalaré a Yamato en Navidad- Dijo Mimi

La castaña había regresado a Japón hace unos meses atrás, y en ese tiempo ya era mucho más cercana al grupo (Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro y Jyou), en especial con Sora y Yamato, éste último amor secreto de Mimi, sin darse cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo; Sora se enteró al instante y quiso reemplazar a Cupido por esa vez y juntar de una vez a Mimi con Yamato, algo que consiguió con éxito.

-...- Sora sonrió más, pero discretamente, si tan sólo supiera Mimi que ella misma, con ayuda de Hikari y Miyako claro, habían planeado hasta lo imposible para que Mimi y Yamato se confesaran -Oh ya veo...- Dijo Sora sonriendo ya normal

-Y tú, ¿qué haces acá? Sé que es tu lugar de "soledad" pero siempre que vienes es cuando quieres pensar algo claramente

Sora se volteó, dándole la espalda a Mimi para que ésta no le viera el ligero sonrojo en la cara, pero Mimi era astuta, eso no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-P-pues... sólo quería estar sola...- Dijo Sora no muy convencida de sus palabras

-Hmm... eso no te lo creo Sora, sé que estás pensativa... ¿será acaso por... un chico?

-N-no...- Sora dijo un poco más sonrojada

-Vamos Sora, a mí no me mientes... ¿será por... alguien castaño y de ojos cafés?- Preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa pícara

Sora seguía sonrojándose.

-Ya te dije que no Mimi

-¡Ya sé! ¿Es acaso por Taichi Yagami?

Al parecer Sora competía contra su cabello... Mimi dio en el blanco.

-...- Se quedó en silencio la pelirroja

-¡KYA! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Qué emoción!- Gritaba la oji miel mientras saltaba de alegría, mientras que la pelirroja trataba de calmarla

-Shh, silencio Mimi, alguien puede venir y escuchar- Dijo Sora recuperando su tono de piel tostado

-Perdona Sora, pero es que es tan lindo que estés enamorada de Taichi- Dijo Mimi intentando calmarse

-No, no lo es, Tai es mi mejor amigo, y yo su mejor amiga, no creo que él me vea como algo más que una amiga- Djio Sora con un tono ligero de tristeza

Mimi se entristeció un poco. Algo que no toleraba de Taichi es que era algo despistado, y no quería ver a su mejor amiga desanimada así que ella misma la animará.

-Oye... ¿y si vamos por ingredientes de cocina?

Sora se le quedó viendo algo extrañada.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacerle unas galletas a Tai- Dijo Mimi sonriendo ampliamente

Sora abrió los ojos casi como platos.

-Mi-Mimi... ¿p-pie-piensas q-que yo... le-le daré a Taichi u-un paquete de ga-galletas?- Dijo Sora tartamudeando

-Pues obvio tontita, debes abrirle los ojos y hacerle notar que te gusta

-¡Claro que no Mimi! No pienso decírselo ni con acciones- Dijo la pelirroja algo insegura y un poco molesta

-Oh vamos Sora, ¿por qué no?

-Porque... tengo miedo de que...

-¿De que qué?

A Sora no le quedó de otra más que contestar.

-...- Suspiró -... De que me rechace- Dijo por fin, y no era mentira, ¿qué pasaría si Taichi no le correspondía? Se sentiría avergonzada y tonta, sería el momento más horrible de su vida, o bueno, tampoco era para exagerar, pero, puede que pierda su amistad con Taichi, y eso la haría más triste

Mimi sólo se le quedaba viendo a Sora, la pelirroja tenía una buena excusa, la castaña no sabía si Taichi sentía lo mismo por Sora, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para averiguarlo, así que ayudaría a su mejor amiga a que Taichi le corresponda, después de todo, Sora le había hecho muchos favores, se lo debía, ¿no?

-No Sora, no creo que sea así, ya verás que él te corresponderá

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Porque algo en mí me lo dice- Dijo la castaña sinceramente

Sora se animó un poco. Cuando se trata de romance, Mimi está ahí presente y jamás se equivoca en esos temas, así que Sora debía confiar un poco en las palabras de Mimi, ya después de pensarlo mejor, sonrió más.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a comprar lo necesario para las galletas de Tai!

-¡Esa es la Sora que conozco! ¡La que jamás se rinde!

Ya de ahí se fueron al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesitaban.

* * *

-¿Ya tenemos todo Mimi?

-Sí, Sora, ya te dije que ya tenemos todo como doce veces- Dijo Mimi algo harta de que Sora le preguntara lo mismo 7 veces por cuarenta minutos

Sora soltó un suspiro -Lo siento Mimi, es sólo que estoy nerviosa, ¿qué pasa si a Tai no le gusta mis galletas? Sabes que soy pésima cocinando-

-No eres pésima cocinando, sólo no te concentras lo suficiente para ello- Dijo Mimi animando un poco a Sora, pero fue todo lo contrario

-Es casi lo mismo Mimi-

-Tú lo has dicho, CASI, ¿quieres que lo deletree? C-a-s-i, sencillo-

Sora sólo suspiró -Olvídalo Mimi, sólo hay que ir a casa a preparar las galletas- Dijo la pelirroja rindiéndose de pelear con Mimi

Mimi sonrió victoriosamente -De acuerdo, vamos

De ahí se fueron a la casa de Mimi, los padres de ésta salieron así que en la casa únicamente estarían sólo ellas.

-Nadie, ni si quiera tus padres... ¿llegarán, verdad?- Preguntó dudosa la de ojos rubí

Mimi sólo se le quedó viendo algo impaciente -... Sí Sora, nadie llegará, tranquila

-Okey...- Se tranquilizó la pelirroja

Ambas amigas pusieron todos los ingredientes en la mesa y ver si tenían lo necesario para preparar las galletas que Sora le regalaría a Tai, su mejor amigo, y novio próximamente en el día de Navidad según Mimi.

-Bien Sora. ¡Comencemos a preparar galletas!

-¡Sí!- Dijo más animada la linda pelirroja

* * *

**[Omitiré la parte de la preparación, puesto que yo no sé cómo preparar galletas xDU]**

Ambas chicas habían terminado de preparar las ricas galletas en diferentes formas como árboles, muérdagos, etc., que eran para Taichi, obviamente. Lo que hacía falta era ponerlas en una caja o bolsa y después envolverlas, ponerle un listón y listo, el regalo para Tai queda lindo y listo para entregarse.

-Qué ricas te quedaron Sora, has mejorado mucho en la cocina- Dijo la castaña, quien quiso comer una galleta, y al probarla quiso las demás sólo para ella, pero sabía que eran para Taichi así que se aguantó

-Eso es porque tengo una buena amiga y buena cocinera- Dijo Sora refiriéndose a Mimi

-Ay Sora, lo sé- Dijo bromeando la ojimiel

-Haha, ay Mimi, no sé qué haría ahora si no hubieras regresado- Le dijo Sora con una sonrisa sincera y enorme en la cara

-Ni yo sin tí Sora, ya extrañaba que me aconsejaras, que me consolaras, que me corrigieras de mis errores, de todo amiga- Y en eso, se abrazaron

Sora estaba diciendo la verdad, sin Mimi ahora mismo no estuviera a punto de declararse a Taichi, y Mimi también hablaba en serio, sin Sora, jamás aprendería a madurar, siempre fue la hija de papi y mami, pero gracias a Sora, aprendió a independizarse y no depender más de los demás. Luego de abrazarse, se separaron y volvieron a lo suyo.

-Muy bien Soranator, ahora nuestra misión es... conseguir envoltura y listón y listo, regalo terminado y listo para entregarse- Dijo Mimi victoriosa

-Dos cosas, en primera: ¿qué es eso de "Soranator"?- Preguntó la de ojos rojos con una cara de extrañeza

-No sé, se me acaba de ocurrir hehe

-Ohh y dos: ¿sabes dónde conseguiremos la envoltura y el listón?

-Sora es sencillo conseguirlos, vamos a una papelería y vemos si hay, hasta un tonto lo haría

-...- Sora suspiró -... Se acuerdo Mimi, vamos

-Yei. ¡A la papelería!- Y se fue rápido como un correcaminos, mientras Sora sólo la veía con ternura

* * *

-Listo Sora, ahora falta envolver la caja, ponerle el moñito como señal de regalo y se lo entregas a Tai- Dijo Mimi mientras llegaba con Sora a su casa de nuevo

-Lo sé Mimi, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer esas galletas para Tai- Dijo Sora algo sorprendida de que Mimi le animara en hacer un regalo para Taichi, el cual era hacerle galletas

-Yo sí... soy Mimi, ¿recuerdas?

-Haha cierto- Dijo sonriendo

Mimi sonrió también -Bien amiga, ahora a envolverlo-

Ambas chicas empezaron a cortar, a pegar y a envolver la cajita en donde estaban las galletas, y ya cuando terminaron, sólo le pegaron el moño que Sora hizo, dando a entender que el regalo para Taichi ya estaba terminado.

-¡Sora, lo hicimos! ¿No es genial?- Preguntó Mimi emocionada

-Haha tienes razón, pero... todavía no sé cómo decírselo, no soy buena en esto Mimi- Dijo Sora algo apenada

-Tranquila Sora, no eres la primera ni la última en confesarse, ya verás que él te corresponderá

Las palabras de Mimi hicieron que el ánimo de Sora creciera más, ya se sentía un poco más confiada, sólo tenía que ir con Taichi y decirle todo lo que siente por él desde pequeña.

-Muchas gracias Mimi, mañana iré con Taichi a regalarle las galletas y... le diré lo que siento-

-Esa es la actitud Soranator

-¿No te cansarás de eso, cierto?

-Claro que no- Dijo Mimi burlonamente

Sora rió un poco y guardó las galletas en una repisa de la cocina de Mimi, y vio que en donde estaban haciendo las galletas había un desastre.

-Mimi, ¿no dijiste en la mañana que todavía no sabías qué regalarle a Yamato mañana?

Mimi abrió los ojos de golpe, se le había pasado el tiempo y pensaba en esos momentos que era más importante el regalo de Sora para Tai que el regalo de ella para Yamato.

-... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡OLVIDÉ EL REGALO PARA YAMA! ¡¿QUÉ HARÉ?!

-Tranquila Meems, ve a ver el regalo perfecto para Yamato y yo limpio aquí la cocina- Sugirió la pelirroja

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no Sora, mañana me despertaré temprano para comprarlo, tú no puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa limpiando sola

-En serio Mimi, no hay problema, tu ve a comprar el regalo para tu novio y yo me quedo aquí para limpiar el desastre

Mimi estaba a punto de oponerse, pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo.

Suspiró -Está bien Sora, te debo una

-No hay de qué Mimi- Sonrió comprensiva Sora

-Nos vemos como en una hora Sora, adiós- Dijo la castaña saliendo de su casa

La Takenouchi empezó a guardar las cosas que compró con Mimi, limpió la mesa en donde empezaron a hacer las galletas, etc. No duró ni quince minutos limpiando, y al terminar, se fue a sentar un momento y suspiró, quería esperar a Mimi para practicar su "confesión" hacia Taichi.

Y empezó a recordar todos los momentos compartidos con Taichi: la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando hacían trabajos y tareas juntos en la primaria, cuando viajaron al Digimundo, cuando Taichi mostraba abiertamente su preocupación cuando ella fue secuestrada, etc. Taichi la hacía sentir... especial, por así decirlo. Es decir, querida: Sora sabía que sus amigos la querían, pero Taichi le hacía sentir mucho más que querida, él le brindaba a ella mucha paz, tranquilidad, con él se sentía a salvo.

Justo cuando empezó a pensar en él, se quedó dormida y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que lo conoció.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Una niña pelirroja de siete años aproximadamente se encontraba debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro de cuentos tranquilamente, cuando un balón le golpeaba ligeramente las piernas, y cuando quitó su vista del libro, primero vio el balón y después escuchó a alguien gritarle que se lo pasara._

_-¡Hey, niña! ¿Puedes pasarme el balón, por favor?- Preguntó el niño castaño_

_La niña se levantó del césped, tomó el balón y, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzársela, le preguntó:_

_-Oye, ¿dejarías que juegue contigo?_

_El niño parecía sorprenderle la idea de la niña._

_-¿En serio? Qué raro_

_-¿Qué es raro?_

_-Que... una chica quiera jugar futbol_

_-Yo soy una chica que quiere jugar futbol, y no me es raro_

_-Para mí lo es, porque muchas dicen que les gusta más jugar a las muñecas o jugar al modelaje, pero no jugar algún deporte como el futbol_

_-...- La niña sólo suspiró y sonrió- Es verdad, pero sí me dejas jugar, ¿verdad?_

_-Mmm...- El castaño parecía meditarlo y luego sonrió desafiantemente -Enséñame lo que tienes-_

_La pequeña pelirroja sonrió igual que el castaño y empezaron a jugar futbol, pero antes, el castaño le preguntó:_

_-Olvidé preguntar por tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Sora, Sora Takenouchi- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara_

_El niño se sonrojó un poco por la sonrisa de parte de la pequeña -Oh, qué lindo nombre_

_La niña también se sonrojó por el halago -Mu-muchas... gra-gracias... ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto- Le extendió la mano_

_-Igual- Le estrechó la mano_

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-¡Sora, ya llegué!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora llegó... y quién?

-¿Ehh...?- Preguntó algo adormilada la de ojos rubí

-Que ya llegué Sora, ¿te quedaste dormida?- Algo obvia la pregunta, ¿no?

-Amm pues... sí Mimi- Dijo sarcástica pero igual de adormilada

-Lo siento sarcástica- Dijo con el mismo tono- Pero ahora no quiero pelear, quiero enseñarte el regalo para mi rubio bonito-

Sora se extrañó un poco por el apodo de Mimi hacia Yamato, pero eso no importó y mejor vio lo que Mimi le compró al rubio.

-¿Crees que le guste?- Preguntó la castaña mientras sacaba de una bolsa pequeña una cajita igual de pequeña, que al abrirla, dejaba salir un reloj plateado, no costoso pero sencillo.

-De seguro le va a encantar, y debo decirte que a Yamato le encanta el color plateado- Le guiña un ojo

Mimi se emocionó -¿En serio?

-Completamente

-Haha gracias por el dato Sora- Dijo Mimi -... oye, ¿y en qué soñabas mientras dormías?

-Mmm... en nada- Dijo sonrosada

-Sé que soñabas perfectamente en Taichi amiga, ¿cuál de todos los momentos con él fue?

-... La primera vez que nos conocimos

-¡Qué tierno!

-Lo sé, haha- Dijo Sora sonrojada

Mimi también rió -Haha, ay bueno, creo que deberías dormir, mañana es Navidad, te confesarás y verás lo que te compré como regalo

-De acuerdo Meems- Dijo Sora sonriendo mientras estaba a punto de irse

-Oye, ¿no quieres dormir aquí? Cuando lleguen mis padres les diré que te quedarás por esta noche y listo

Sora sonrió agradecida -Gracias Meems, eres una gran amiga, has cambiado mucho, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, estoy más grande ahora Sora, ya tengo dieciocho a-

Sora rió- Hahaha no me refiero a la estatura o a la apariencia Mimi, me refiero a tu actitud

Mimi se le quedó viendo extrañada -¿Mi actitud?

-Sí... has madurado y estás a punto de independizarte, eso es bueno- Sonrió la pelirroja

Mimi sonrió halagada -Gracias Sora

Sora siguió sonriendo, dando como respuesta un "de nada". Media hora después llegaron los padres de Mimi y cuando les dijo que Sora se quedará por esta noche, ellos aceptaron sin duda y le arreglaron una habitación.

Cuando Sora se acostó, sólo pensó en él, Taichi...

* * *

Los rayos del Sol le daban justo en los ojos, dándole a entender que ya era de mañana. Se levantó algo cansada, vio el reloj de mesa que estaba a su lado, eran las... ocho con cincuenta y siete, era muy temprano todavía, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando...

-¡Feliz Navidad, amiga mía!

Sora se sobresaltó en su cama cuando escuchó a Mimi gritar, de hecho casi se cae de la cama.

-¡Mimi! No me asustes así, por favor- Dijo un poco menos asustada

-Perdón amiguis, pero es que quiero enseñarte mi regalo de Navidad para tí

Vaya, ya era Navidad, a Sora se le había olvidado por completo, y aparte ese mismo día iba a darle a Taichi sus galletas y a confe- ¡Ya era Navidad y se iba a confesar a Tai! ¡Y todavía no estaba lista! Eso era lo que rondaba por la cabeza de nuestra linda pelirroja, estaba alterada y nerviosa, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-¡Oh por Kami, Mimi! ¡Hoy voy a confesármele a Taichi Yagami y ni idea de cómo se lo diré! ¿¡Qué haré!? Por cierto, Feliz Navidad igual

-Gracias, y tranquila, yo te ayudaré, Taichi va a su entrenamiento de las nueve hasta las once, tenemos de entre dos y tres horas para ensayar y darle el regalo, aunque creo que debes dárselo a la una de la tarde

-¿Por qué?

-Porque llegará a casa sudado y se dará una ducha como por una hora, no esperas que tu confesión sea con él en una toalla tapándose su ami-

-¡Ya entendí Mimi!- Dijo Sora sonrojándose

Mimi rió un poco -Muy bien entonces, cámbiate, vamos a tu casa para que te hagas otro cambio de ropa y a la una irás con tus galletas y se las darás con mucho amor- Dijo la castaña con un aire de ilusión y estrellitas en sus ojos

Sora sólo soltó una risita -Sí que te encanta esto del romance

-Obvio- Habló en un tono medio fresita la de ojos miel

-Haha bueno, voy a ponerme la misma ropa de ayer y de ahí nos vamos a mi casa y me ayudas a practicar a confesármele a Taichi

-No hay problema, te espero abajo, y de paso te enseño mi regalo para tí- Le dijo la castaña mientras se iba

Sora empezó a buscar su ropa para luego cambiarse; en cuanto terminó, bajó y lo primero que escuchó fueron los gritos de felicidad de los padres de Mimi.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Sora!- Gritaron emocionados los señores Tachikawa

Sora se aturdió un poco por el grito de los padres de Mimi, pero sonrió -Muchas gracias, igualmente a ustedes

-Ay querida, gracias- Dijo la madre de Mimi contenta

-Espero que te guste el regalo de parte nuestra- Dijo el padre de Mimi

Sora fue hacia donde estaba Mimi, o sea a un lado del árbol, vio dos regalos, uno pequeño envuelto con el color de su Emblema: Rojo, que era de parte de los padres de Mimi, ellos sabían que el Rojo era el color del Emblema del Afecto, o igual dicho, Amor, y que de seguro a Sora le encantaría; en cambio, el otro regalo, que era de parte de Mimi, era enorme, estaba envuelto en el color que a Sora le encantaba: Café. ¿Y por qué Café? Fácil: Era el color de los ojos y cabello de Taichi, obviamente amaba ese color por él.

-Abre el de mis padres primero Sora- Dijo la de ojos miel sonriendo

-Está bien- Le respondió con una sonrisa y empezó a abrir el regalo de los padres Tachikawa, y lo que vio le gustó mucho: Era un suéter que estaba viendo desde hace semanas, se habían acercado los días de Invierno y le habían dicho que ese suéter calentaba lo suficiente, además de tener muy linda apariencia

-Es el suéter que quise...- Dijo casi en susurro

-Lo sabemos Sora- Dijo Keisuke

-Muchas gracias, no se hubieran molestado

-Para nada querida, eres parte de la familia- Dijo Satoe

Sora sonrió y después se dirigió a su amiga.

-¿Puedo abrir el tuyo ya?

-No preguntes, hazlo- Dijo la castaña emocionada

-De acuerdo- Dijo casi entre risas la de ojos rubí

Cuando Sora estaba a punto de abrirlo, la caja tambaleó un poco, y eso extrañó a Sora. Arrancó un poco del papel y vio la enorme caja de color blanco, luego de abrirla como si de una puerta se tratase, unas alas la abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

-¡Sora, me alegra verte de nuevo!

Sora reconoció esa voz al instante, esa voz que extrañaba escuchar desde hace ya tiempo.

-¿Bi-Bi-Biyomon?

-¡La misma Sora, te extrañé mucho!

Sora sentía una inmensa alegría en su interior, y correspondió gustosa al abrazo, casi lloraba, pero no quiso dejar salir sus lágrimas ahora, así que se las guardó.

-N-no puedo creer q-que hayas traído a Bi-Biyomon, Mimi- Dijo entre sollozos Sora

Mimi sólo sonrió -Sé lo mucho que la quieres, así que quise que viniera por unos días aquí para estar contigo

Sora veía a Mimi con una mirada de agradecimiento, y luego vio a Biyomon con ternura, se quedó como media hora con ella hablando sobre lo que les ha pasado en esos últimos años, que por cierto fueron buenos, en el Digimundo ya no había de qué preocuparse, pues ya no había peligro, y Sora le contó a Biyomon sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o sea confesársele a su mejor amigo, y obvio Biyomon la apoyó.

Luego de esa media hora, Sora, Biyomon y Mimi se fueron a casa de la pelirroja a arreglarla para su confesión, que por cierto, quedó muy linda.

* * *

-Sora, déjame decirte... ¡que quedaste estupenda! ¡Me amo! ¡Me quedó linda!

-Te quedó muy linda Mimi- Dijo Biyomon felicitando a la castaña por el buen trabajo que hizo

-Gracias Biyomon

Sora se miró al espejo y vio que realmente quedó linda: llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de manga larga que decía "LoVe ;)", una torerita negra, una falda negra tipo levis (pronunciación: "levais" XD) que le llegaba 6 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, unas botas negras con plataformas blancas y su cabello va igual de suelto.

-Tienes razón... me veo bien- Dijo Sora sorprendiéndose de su cambio de ropa

-Muy bien Sora, ahora, a practicar tu confesión

* * *

_"Muy bien... puedo hacerlo... no practiqué con Mimi sólo por nada... me confesaré, y diga lo que diga, lo respetaré y seguiremos adelante... pero tengo miedo"_ Eso pasaba por la mente de la Portadora del Emblema del Afecto/Amor, jamás pensó que de un día para otro tendría el regalo para Taichi listo, y justo ahora estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento del castaño, dudaba en tocar o no el timbre, su dedo estaba a punto de tocarlo, pero de repente lo retiraba, luego lo volvía a acercar, y luego lo quitaba rápido, y así seguía otras tres veces, hasta que a la sexta, tomó aire, y tocó el timbre.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un apuesto moreno castaño y ojos del mismo color, tanto como el chocolate, sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-Hola Sora, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Sora se puso nerviosa. _"Puedo hacerlo... puedo hacerlo..."_, se dijo a sí misma por dentro.

-Amm... antes que nada, hola Taichi

-Haha hola Sora, pasa- Le dijo el castaño apuesto

Sora entró al apartamento de Tai y vio todo ordenado, en eso le llegaron recuerdos como cuando ella iba a su casa y le decía que organizara todo y él le contestaba que tenía flojera recoger y muchos sermones más. Sonrió, pues eran lindos recuerdos, ya que eran peleas sin sentido pero divertidas.

-¿Y bien Sora? ¿Qué tienes?

Uy, olvidó que estaba ahí para decirle que estaba enamorada de él, ahora ya no tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara, sino una cara de nervios.

-¿Sora?- Le preguntó algo preocupado

-Oh sí, perdón... amm... pues... vi-vine a... darte esto- Le enseñó la caja envuelta

Taichi sonrió. ¿Sora vino a darle un regalo por Navidad? Sintió una alegría por dentro, había algo en esa pelirroja que amaba. ¿Pero qué no iba a amar de ella? Era dulce, comprensiva, linda, una persona que no piensa por ella misma, sino por los demás, era hermosa, tierna y cariñosa, obvio que iba a amar todo de ella. Tomó el regalo que Sora le extendió, pero antes le preguntó:

-¿P-puedo abrirlo?

-P-pues claro... es para tí- Le dice de una manera obvia pero cariñosa

Taichi sonrió avergonzado. Después de todo es verdad, era suyo, empezó con el listón, que lo quitó suavemente, luego empezó a rasgar un poco la envoltura, y lo último que encontró, fue una caja blanca, que por lo visto tiene algo dentro.

-¿Qué tiene adentro?

Sora se sonrojó ligeramente -Averígualo

Taichi abrió lentamente la cajita y... se encontró con unas cuántas galletas de diferentes formas: unas tenían forma de árbol de Navidad, otras de la cara de Santa, otras en forma de regalos, otros en renos, otras en muérdagos... y encontró dos caras, una de él, y la otra de Sora.

Taichi sonrió enternecido -¿Tú las hiciste?

Sora respondió nerviosa -Bu-bueno... no quiero mentirte, Mimi me ayudó un poco, sabes que soy mala cocinando, pero Mimi me dio unos consejos para mejorar, así que espero que no estén tan malas

Taichi sonrió y tomó una galleta en forma de árbol. La llevó hacia su boca y... sintió un sabor muy rico y delicioso, a decir verdad, a Sora le quedaron muy ricas.

-Deliciosas- Dijo el castaño sonriendo

Sora sentía una alegría en su interior -¿D-de verdad?

-Nunca te mentiría Sora

Sora sonrió, pero luego recordó que debía, o más bien quería, decirle sus sentimientos, la sonrisa que tenía en su cara se borró levemente, algo que a Taichi no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Pasa algo Sora?

Sora se sonrojó -Amm... vi-vine a-a de-decirte algo...- Dijo tartamudeando

Taichi estuvo confundido -¿Y qué es?

Sora tomó aire y luego habló.

-L-lo confieso... Taichi, eres un gran amigo, el mejor que he tenido desde mi niñez, y siempre he valorado tu amistad hasta ahora, pero...-

Taichi estaba casi asustado -¿Pero qué Sora?

-Q-que... en realidad... no te veo como un amigo Taichi...-

Taichi se paralizó. ¿No había dicho que había valorado su amistad? Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando vio que Sora abrió su boca, confirmando que todavía no ha acabado.

-No he terminado Taichi...-

Taichi se quedó callado.

Sora suspiró -No te veo como un amigo porque... te veo como algo más...-

Taichi abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Acaso Sora se estaba... confesando?

-T-tú m-me... me gustas Taichi- Soltó por fin Sora

A Taichi le crecía una inmensa felicidad dentro de él. ¿Escuchó mal o en serio Sora le dijo que estaba enamorada de él? Si es la segunda, obviamente que estaría muy feliz, así que no lo dudó, cerró la caja de galletas, las dejó a determinado lugar (tal vez en un sillón cerca) y abrazó a la bella pelirroja que tenía en frente, Sora se sorprendió por el acto que hizo su "amigo" castaño, pero no rechazó el abrazo, lo abrazó con mucho amor y cariño, fue el abrazo más cálido que haya recibido en toda su vida, incluso más que los abrazos anteriores de su "amigo" Taichi.

Se separaron y Taichi habló por fin.

-Espero que no te arrepientas...- Y la besó

Ese beso que tanto soñó, ese beso que tanto anheló, ese beso que tanto deseó. Sora no lo dudó y le regresó el beso. Así estuvieron por unos segundos y se separaron.

-Entonces... ¿me quieres?- Sora le preguntó, ella lo amaba, pero no sabía si él la quería o la amaba

Taichi sonrió enternecido.

-No... te amo

Sora también sonrió, en parte enternecida, y en parte aliviada, porque ella lo amaba, y él le correspondía.

-Yo también- Y lo besó de nuevo

Después de unos cortos segundos después, se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Feliz Navidad...-

_**FIN**_

* * *

Hmm sí, algo largo lo sé xD Pero es que se me ocurrió así de repente en un día n-n Espero que les haya gustado, díganme si ven algún error de "horrorgrafía" por favor para corregirlo nwn

Espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^ Es dedicado para **TODAS** las fans del **TAIORA**, **JUNTAS HAREMOS QUE SUPEREN AL SORA X MATT** (_**ODIO**_ poner So-Sora-ra-t-to, olvídenlo ñ-ñU), **ARRIBA TAIORA XD**

Dejen reviews si quieren, nos vemos luego ;D

**N/A.** Apenas me di cuenta de que hay otro OS que, por mera coincidencia, tiene el mismo título que este, así como la misma pareja, no quiero que haya malentendidos, así que les voy diciendo que este OS lo hice desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de saber de ese OS, no se enojen por favor n-n

Dianitha'15'Prodz Fuera ;)


End file.
